


2016 Hogan's Heroes Big Bang!

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fandom PSA, Gen, PSA, fandom challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm arranging a Big Bang for the fandom! Contact the official tumblr, hogansheroesbigbang.tumblr.com with questions, or comment here. Signups are now closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

Basically, what’s happening is that writers are going to work on stories with a 10,000 wordcount (minimum - you can make it longer if you like!), and about halfway to the deadline, the artists will choose one or more fics to make a piece of art for. This art can be anything - playlist, aesthetic edit, gifs, an illustration, icons, whatever you think fits.

Here’s the projected schedule for everything:

Author/Artist/Beta-reader signups:  
July 15 - August 18, via a form that will go up later today (EDIT: FORM IS UP HERE: http://goo.gl/forms/KHm0HRZ4lN9vCy7S2)

Author Check-in #1:  
September 18 - message this blog that you’ve written at least 4,000 words, and if not, let us know if you think you can still make the deadline

Artist fic selection:  
October 1 - based on submitted fic summaries from the first author check-in, artists will choose one or more fics to create art for

Author Check-in #2:  
October 18 - try to have 8,000 words written by then, message us like you did at check-in 1

Artist/Author review:  
November 1 - artists confer with authors about the fic and art, respectively

Fic deadline:  
November 18 - Fics will be archived in a collection on AO3, as well as anywhere else the author would like to archive it

Art deadline:  
December 1 - Art links will be added to each fic

and that’s all, folks!


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

Hey all! Signups are over, so authors can start working on their fics. Artists, you’ll be picking fics in just over a month. Good luck, everyone, and make sure to have fun!

If writers want to drop out, you can do so any time before the artists pick their fic on October 1. For artists who want to drop out, please do so before the author/artist review session that begins on November 1.

Again, you can leave a comment here or message the official tumblr, hogansheroesbigbang.tumblr.com with any questions, comments, or concerns. It is not necessary to have a tumblr account to message us there.


	3. Artist Fic Claim!

~~1\. Richard Baker grew up listening to family stories about life on the Underground Railroad. So when he is sent to a POW camp, he becomes determined to follow in his ancestors’ footsteps as he leads several prisoners in a daring escape right into the lair of the mysterious Papa Bear. Rated G / K. Warnings: none.~~

~~2\. Newkirk claimed to have nine siblings. Like most aspects of his life, it was half truth, half lie. LeBeau has the span of one mission gone terribly wrong, to pry the whole story from his friend. It just might be the only way they’ll survive the night. Rated T. Warnings: implied child abuse and offscreen original character death.~~

~~3\. Trapped in a Dominion internment camp, how can Hogan and his men still help the war effort? Can Hogan pull Starfleet, Klingon, mercenary, and other Allied forces into a cohesive unit, and can he do it in time to make a difference? (A Star Trek: Deep Space Nine AU.) Rated T. Warnings: canon-typical violence.~~

~~4\. When Hogan arrives at Stalag 13, can he win over the POWs and gain some control over the camp… or will one lowly Corporal remain suspicious of the newly arrived officer? Rated G / K. Warnings: none.~~

~~5\. Col. Hogan is an amazing man, but he can’t walk on water….can he? (Hogan must turn the tables on the German garrison at Stalag 13, keeping Papa Bear and the Travelers’ Aid Society a secret and there’s only one way he can do it…) Rated G / K. Warnings: none.~~

~~6\. A vital message must get through to the Allied lines, but it is the middle of the worst winter in living memory with many roads impassable, the radio needs parts, there isn’t enough gasoline and all vehicles have been restricted anyways. The only way to get the message through? Only an old nag won in a card game and his owner/rider can save the day…Odie and Col. Klink to the rescue! Rated G / K. Warnings: none.~~

~~7\. Hogan on the way back from a late night rendezvous with the Underground, walks straight into a Halloween fairytale, complete with strange portends, ‘helpful’ little men, magical tasks, ghostly riddles, and a very wise woman who is about to find out if what they say about American men is true…. Rated T to M. Warnings: sexual implications.~~

Note: We have not received a summary from one author. Therefore, the list will probably be added to as soon as we receive the summary.

Keep an eye on this list to see which summaries have been claimed.

 

Reminder to artists to send us their username as well as the number of the summary they want to claim at hogansheroesbigbang.tumblr.com ! If you try to claim by commenting here, it will not, repeat NOT, be counted.

Update as of 15:30 Central Time: 4 & 5 have been claimed.

Update as of October 15, 19:30 Central Time: ALL SUMMARIES HAVE BEEN CLAIMED.


End file.
